The Instant Click
by ZeKnightWriter
Summary: Maka meets Soul in a 'almost' prison for girls. What happens when Maka realizes his weapon blood and why he needs her? T For Possible Swearing later on in the forthcoming chapters :)


AN: Hey guys, my first fan fiction ever D: may not be as good to you as it was for me but I thought I'd give it a go I hope you guys enjoy and before I forget. I don't own anything soul eater 3 Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 1

The rustling of chains could be heard from every corner of the room. Each chain holding a slim child at its own will. It's hard to believe that this place was once a paradise for anyone. Now reduced to ruins and abandonment. One of the girls hadn't been there long, comparing her to the rest she had been there for what could have been days. Her ash blonde hair slowly losing its colour from the filth lingering in the room. Her eyes a soft green, showing the innocence of a good willed child. Without food she was nothing but a skeleton with hardly any strength.

"Girls. Wake up. We have a buyer." A guard shouted from outside the door, hitting it with his fist. Groans could be heard from each and every girl as they struggled to find strength to help themselves up. The newest addition saw no problem it getting up she was still quite strong, and by the looks of it only weak girls were still there, so the strongest were taken. She saw this as an opportunity to try and up her game and make sure she was chosen. The door started to open and a strong cool breeze blew through the door waking everyone up giving them the chance to adjust to the conditions they would now be put through in order to be chosen.

The first person to walk through was a white haired boy with crimson red eyes. The other was a guard, not like the guard you usually read about wearing big suits of armour. This one was wearing just casual clothing, hinting the state of the area in which they were in. The white haired boy instantly looked in the direction of the ash blonde.

"I want that one, she seems pretty enough... Not to mention strong enough" The boy spoke; the guard slowly edged his way towards the girl and unlocked her cuffs. Watching to make sure she doesn't try to lash out at anyone. The boy put his hand out in front of her smiling hoping to gains the girls trust.

"Im Soul. Soul Evans. Mostly known as Soul Eater. Pleasure to meet you" His eyes showed kindness reassuring the girl that he wouldn't hurt or force her in any way. She looked blankly at his hand and slowly brought hers out to meet it shaking a little from thought of a stranger buying her.

"I-I'm Maka, M-Maka Albarn" Her confidence grew a little knowing who he was, a smile gradually appeared on her face making Soul laugh a little. They both knew he didn't buy her as a slave but maybe as a partner as she could sense the soul being a weapon. A possible resonation may have been possible for the two. Hoping this was true she upped her herself and the confidence was seen in her eyes and her smile. But the other girls behind her seem to cry and whine knowing they weren't leaving this time. Soul turned around and started to leave dragging Maka behind him. The hallways to this building were long and daunting, each wall showcasing a painting, each creepier than the one before.

"I take it you've guessed to why I chose you rather than the others?" Soul asked, Maka knew the answer but she didn't want to say it just in case he tried to trick her with the total opposite.

"Um, I don't know, but what I do know is that you're of weapon blood. I can see it in your soul. I assume you're looking for a meister but how do you know im a meister. For all you know I could be just a normal human?" Maka didn't want to make it obvious that she knew why he was there, at to the reason why he picked her in particular. A door appeared in front of them, the hallway seemed to end after what seemed like an hour of walking. Both stopped and turned to each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Quite a smart one to, and I have to assume that your family must be a strong for you to be able to tell the difference between a weapon soul and a meister soul. Take some skill to learn that. So you must also know that our souls are resonatable and compatible with each other. But one question? Can you wield a scythe…?" This was almost a lecture to Maka; she wasn't used to people talking for so long. Souls hand resting on the door handle and face edging closer to hers. Maka's face slowly washed to a slight pink colour. She still couldn't handle the fact that she was let out and she'd only been there a few days.

"Well my father is a Death Scythe, but he's not really a fatherly figure anymore spends most of his days down chupa cabras drowning the sorrows of my mum who left him for cheating. His own fault really. But the answer to your question if our soul do resonate I can handle you without a problem you'll be like a feather to me." Maka's confidence was clearly alive now, everything she had learnt on her own came flooding back, but the thought of her mother just stayed in the back of her mind. She looked to the ground trying to stop herself from shedding a single tear. Soul lifted her head and looked at her, his other hand turning the handle to open the door.

"You have me now, ill protect you" Soul cared about Maka even though he's only known her for an hour. They just clicked together. Maka knew she was safe with him and smiled. What waited beyond that door could change Maka's life forever.

The End Well I hope it was okay for a first chapter, from now on the next one will be in the points of views. If that makes any sense… So Makas being cahpt 2, then Souls being chapt 3. And so on Please review and point out anything you liked or thought needed improment so I can make my next chapters a lot better 3 thank you guys


End file.
